No necesitas palabras
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Hay amistades que no se dicen, hay amores que están en el aire y en secreto para uno de los dos. "D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Cuatro Palabras" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


_"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de_ _ **Katsura Hoshino**_ _._

 _Este One-shot participa en el Reto:_ _ **"Cuatro Palabras"**_ _del Foro_ _ **Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**_ _"._

A veces podemos pasarnos **años** sin **vivir** en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se **concentra** en un solo **instante**. (W., Oscar)

Palabras **:** _ **años, vivir, concentra, instante.**_

* * *

Este fanfic se basa en un Universo Alterno donde los personajes de D Gray Man son Actores de la misma serie, para evitar confusiones les dejaré los mismos nombres. En conmemoración a la actividad que hace tiempo hacíamos en el fandom de D Gray Man -en Facebook.- #DGrayActors #2016

* * *

 _La gente vive años y años pero, en realidad, únicamente durante un tiempo vive de verdad, y es cuando consigue hacer aquello para lo que nació._

 _ **(Alessandro Baricco)**_

* * *

Krory bota un suspiro cansado, la última escena fue bastante agotadora y piensa que no era necesario tanto sadismo junto, solo espera, en un rincón de su mente donde almacena todos los temores, que el otro actor no sea como lo demostró en plena rodación. Que él no sea aquella persona tan cambiada.

Los ojos chocolate pasean por todo el estudio, tratando de encontrar a los conocidos para preguntar el cómo están. Sin embargo, pese a ser un espacio cerrado, lo único que alcanza a ver son cabezas que son parte del staff y les ayudan con el maquillaje y los peinados. No los ve, ni siquiera a la presencia del rubio con el que hasta hace unos momentos se juró venganza mental.

La pregunta que a su mente acude es saber si él lucirá exactamente igual sin maquillaje, sin todo ese tinte en el cabello y los lentes de contacto que seguro han de usar, como la mayoría. Divaga de vez en vez antes de cansarse de seguir buscando con la vista y escuchar que lo llaman, desde atrás, con una mano sobre el hombro y una voz tan infantil que jura son niños todavía.

— Vampiro. — Un poco más y suelta una palabrota del susto que le han pegado, los mechones rubios y la cabellera azul pertenecen a los mocosos que hasta hace unos momentos le veían muy feo, sintió esa actuación tan real.

— Son ustedes. — El mismo se ha sorprendido con el tono tan despreocupado que lo dice, porque a pesar de haber participado con ellos y convivir tanto tiempo en los set no han sido sus favoritos. — ¿Qué quieren? — Los observa, desde distancia segur y preparado para cualquier ataque de palabras.

— Te juro que no muerden, vampiro. — Es el personaje encarnado, la misma voz que se escucha en la serie y la presencia que no ha sentido venir, Krory se ha asustado y girado los ojos intentando ver por encima del hombro. — Solo son dos angelitos que intentan jugar. — La risa que suelta a su oído le ha provocado un escalofrío y el sentirse alerta frente a las presencias del trío. Son raros, demasiado para él.

— Jasdevi. — Suspira, poco le ha importado que sea otro hombre el que esté de esa forma, abrazándolo y casi a punto de estrangularlo. — ¿Qué quieren? — El aura que presume madura se ve opacada por la diversión que los labios pintados en negro esbozan. Y el porte de caballero se empieza a desvanecer junto al conocimiento que esos tres son un desastre andante, mejor cuidarse de no encontrarse tan seguido o habría tantos malentendidos.

— Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no puedes simplemente saludar a tu mejor amigo de la infancia? — recrimina el de larga cabellera, casi tan alto como el oyente. Su expresión ha pasado a una tan relajada e infantil que los dos menores no reconocen. Ni siquiera saben de la existencia de dicho vínculo.

— Huh. Ni siquiera me escribiste todos estos años que te fuiste al extranjero, ¿cómo quieres que te salude si fuiste el primero en irse? — Ellos saben que no deberían de estar allí, parece como un reencuentro de película que no deberían interferir. Más la curiosidad está pudiendo con ellos y aunque intentan seguir el hilo de la conversación son más las lagunas que tienen en mente que deciden dar un espacio a los otros dos y dejar la diversión para después. Aunque Devitto lo ha visto, Jasdevi se divierte, como nunca antes.

— Estaba concentrado en los malditos estudios universitarios, ¿qué querías que hiciera? — Lleva el traje, aquel tan rojo carmín junto a los guantes que no le dejan sentir la piel ni las uñas. Con todo y eso, Arystar siente el peso extra que sobre las caderas se va acumulando.

— Pudiste decirme antes de irte. — Lo va a tirar, no le gusta que se suban a él mientras habla y menos cuando ya son tan grandes. Ellos ya son adultos, personas supuestas responsables y no aquellos mocosos que vivían en Inglaterra, conocidos en el jardín de infantes y uno protegiendo al otro mientras se apoyaban mutuamente.

Que se le va a hacer, se ha acostumbrado tanto a esa rutina de pequeño que lo deja pasar los brazos por el cuello y recargar el mentón en el hombro, solo es como los mocosos de sus hermanos. Aunque más bonito y de buen carácter.

— Si lo hubiera hecho, no me habrías extrañado. Dime, vampiro, ¿me extrañaste? — Y el maldito apodo, ¿por qué le dio libertades de escoger un mote en aquella época? Ahora era como una parte más de él y una identidad que no podía desechar en el mundo del espectáculo.

— Ni un poquito, ¿quién extrañaría a semejante niño mimado? — Se quiere cruzar de brazos, fingir demencia ante la sonrisa que ya siente en la cara adversa. ¿Cómo sabía que lo hizo a cada instante? Sus amistades no las olvidaba ni siquiera un poco. Menos en tiempos que eran tan importantes y donde era muy poca la comprensión con otro niños de la edad.

La atmosfera es tan perfecta, tan idónea para que el sentimiento nazca y se eleve, se esparza por el cuerpo mientras finge que eso es una amistad.

— Krory, ¿es tu novio? — Ambos se exaltan, uno de ellos bajando los pies de donde los tenía tan a gusto mientras el otro se da la vuelta apresurado. Se presume nervioso por las palabras que salen de la boca del actor proclamado Lavi. Es tan descarado, tan directo que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir en un principio, como si estuvieran siendo regañados por la estrictas reglas de la sociedad, Arystar está removiendo los dedos, intentando buscar una excusa. — Sabía que te iban las rubias, pero no pensé que eso aplicaba para los hombres también, ¿tengo que teñirme el cabello rubio para que me hagas caso? — Lo de Lavi es broma, mero relajo que se ha acostumbrado a decir por cortesía del personaje que interpreta.

Pero se arrepiente, sintiéndose intimidado por una de las presencias, por el actor que hace el papel de enemigo en la serie. Ve la mirada dorada posarse sobre su persona y advertirle más de una vez que tenga cuidado con lo que dice, porque será la última vez que lo perdone. — Ah, tienes una novia tan psicópata, Krory, amigo mío. — Es un suicida tanto en la vida real como en la ficción, rascando y cosechando problemas nuevos. Colocándose a un lado de la pareja que hasta hace unos momentos era el centro de atención. Era extraño ver a Krory conversar tanto tiempo sin ponerse nervioso, sin poner tanta muletilla de por medio.

Y en último momento, los quiere poner a prueba, comprobar el lazo que hace inédito. — Vamos amigo, no me dirás que este galán estará soltero, ¿verdad? — Krory lo ve, con una mirada demasiado extraña que delata su primer desconcierto, su primera mala impresión de un clan imaginario.

— Solo es mi amigo de la infancia, Lavi. No sé qué clase de cosas absurdas te has inventado de nuevo. — Jura darse la vuelta y emprender un camino, la sorpresa anterior continúa con las secuelas del bochorno, ya no son niños y no deben de comportarse de esa manera.

— ¿De verdad? — Debe hacer el infierno, arder entre las llamas que bailará pronto si no detiene el juego. — ¿Él está soltero, cierto? Me lo puedo quedar. — La comisura de los labios se extiende, mínimo, certera para darse confianza a sí misma y tomar las manos masculinas que se esconden bajo los guantes rojos. Las presiona con las falanges y besa en un gesto prematuro de diversión. El artista que hacía de exorcista en la serie de D Gray Man no iba a caer tan bajo, Arystar Krory III no iba a caer así de bajo, ¿verdad?

La decepción se quiere pintar en las orbes amarillas, forzándose a la sonrisa y la mala cara que quiere componer, es una espinilla recordatoria de lo que son tiempo atrás y de una confusión que seguro le diagnosticarán. A Jasdevi no _deben_ gustarle los hombres, por nada del mundo.

— Eliade ha sido mí novia, pero que él tenga el cabello rubio no tiene nada que ver con ella, son asuntos completamente diferentes. — La menciona, echando abajo el espíritu de hace unos momentos, el mal sabor de boca le dejará junto al nudo en el pecho. Jasdevi debería de botarlo para no verlo de nuevo. — Además…— Siente la cara arder, zafando las manos de la captura del pelirrojo y colocándolo a su lado, protegiéndolo. — … Si vas a salir con él, primero tendrás que tener mi consentimiento. Jasdevi no saldrá con cualquier persona, menos si estoy presente.

Las respuestas del rubio se dispararon, ¿es que no tenía siquiera un poquito de vergüenza? Sonrió con superioridad, dando un besito a la mejilla descubierta y colgándose para seguir en esa atmosfera que hasta hace unos momentos disfrutaba tanto.

Giró el rostro solo para sacar la lengua al que interrumpió y siguió con un desfile de besos por el cuello y las orejas. Lo de ellos no era ni siquiera dicho en el aire, era el secreto a voces que muchos conocían. El dúo de actores que participaban casi siempre en las mismas películas. Esperar toda su vida por ese instante valía la pena.

* * *

Y... Espero que les guste. Esperaba hacerlo más largo pero... Simplemente no pude, me pareció bien ese final. (?)

Nos vemos~


End file.
